


Do Not Fall Into Love, Jump In

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [16]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, Day 16, Jumpers, M/M, day 16 jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf returns bearing gifts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Fall Into Love, Jump In

The company was awoken the next day by a loud rapping on Bag ends door. Bilbo opened the door as the company drifted into the sitting room. Gandalf the Grey stood on the other side of the door smiling as he held a bag over his shoulder. 

"Come in, come in." Bilbo said as he opened the door wider to allow the wizard in. "Where have you been this time?"

"As if the wizard will actually tell us." Thorin sassed from the other room.

"Ah, I was visiting a friend to retrieve some supplies, Mister Thorin." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eyes. "After all I needed the supplies to make your Yuletide gifts."

Suddenly the sitting room broke out in chatter as Gandalf sat down his bag and begin to pass out neatly wrapped packages. When at last every dwarf and Bilbo had a package Gandalf took a seat across from Dori. One by one they opened their gifts to reveal beautifully handmade jumpers. Bilbo and Bofur received matching jumpers in a dark royal blue. Thorin's jumper was the same color as well only his had tiny crowns across the chest.

Kili and Fili got blue and gold jumpers with their initials on them. Bombur's jumper was a bright orange with a soup ladles on the sleeves. Bifur and Oin both received grey jumpers, Bifur's had little axes around the collars and Oin's had little bells around the collar. Ori had a peach jumper with a giant quill on the front, and Balin had a maroon jumper with a scroll on the front. Dawlin was glaring at his dark purple jumper that had a tipped over cookie jar with cookies falling out of it.

Many of the dwarfs were giving Gandalf their thanks but Gandalf kept his eyes trained on Dori as the older dwarf slowly un-wrapped his package to reveal a pale lavender jumper with a repeated pattern of eagles, hearts and tiny glasses of red wine. Dori gasped and met Gandalf's eyes.

"It's beautiful master Gandalf, but may I ask a question?" Dori said politely.

"Of course you may, Mister Dori." Gandalf replied.

"The hearts, are they?" Dori trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

"Yes. They are meant to show my intentions to court you." Gandalf said with a small, sly smile. "If you'll allow me to."

Dori flushed and looked down, "I would love that."

The company broke out in cheers.


End file.
